Demonic in the Mind
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: What happens after the end of the movie? Katie's body controlled by a Demon. Rated T for: Suicide, murder, the works. Not descriptive in the gore, and is quite dark. Read and REVIEW please! Better than it sounds, I hope... May continue if popular/reviewe.


**(A/N: Paranormal Activity scares me. I like writing dark, scary stuff though. This had the most ULTIMATE creeptastic prompt, so I went for it. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paranormal Activity [THANK GOD I DON'T!] but I do own Demon, Lt. Pennman, Raaj, and Mindy.**

**Demonic in the Mind**

**By: spot-da-vampyre-puppi**

Katie threw Micah at his camera. She walked up and smiled deathly at it. She bashed the lens in, and walked away. The Demon inside her laughed, and the true Katie shuddered in her mind. The Demon brought her body down the stairs, and pulled out a knife. It went back up the stairs the knife slicing everything in sight- the curtains, the wall, stabbing pictures and destroying their faces in them.

Katie, now returned at Micah's side, starts to gracefully cut into his skin, drawing a demonic language all over him. She slits his throat and stabs his chest. Inside Katie's mind, she's crying and screaming. The Demon laughs at her attempt to regain control and slams the body into the wall. Her rib cracks and her arm throbs in pain.

She walks down the stairs and grabs a bucket of spare gasoline that Micah had in his car, and starts to throw it around the room. She turns the stove on, throws laundry detergent and bleach everywhere, and pulls out a match.

Her body laughs evilly as she throws lit matches everywhere around the room.

She leaves in her car. The really Katie inside is nearly dead now. The Demon takes over even more so now as the body turns the car around a curb.

It makes her body walk into someones house, the knife in her sleeve. There was a woman and two small children watching television.

_No!_ she screams in her head.

**Yes.** it says back. **Yes, you will.** it laughs maniacally again as the body raises the knife over the woman. She kills all three. The Demon has her light the house on fire again. **It will be Our signature,** he says to her, laughing as the bodies light on fire.

Another house on fire.

Another.

Another.

Another.

The Demon laughs maniacally as Katie sobs in her mind. So, so many people! Gone! Never to be seen again. She sobs again and again. _That's so terrible!_ her mind manages to choke out.

The Demon ditches her car and takes her to a grimy gas station. He breaks the mirror- just to pain her more- in the bathroom and raises a large piece to her skin, slicing parts here and there of her skin, deepening just where it would hurt her.

Her face, her arms, her stomach, her legs, --her body! It was unrecognizable now. The Demon took the knife and cut off her hair. Her body bleeds profusely, but the Demon takes her into the store of the gas station. The manager gasps. "Ohmigaawd!" the blonde's gum falls out of her mouth.

The body robotically walks foreward. The manager shrieks "What happened to you! Raaj! Call 9-1-1!"

The Demon inside her makes her say "No, I am fine." to the woman. It comes out like nails on a chalk board.

Raaj walks in the room, a woman with short uneven hair is bleeding everywhere. Her eyes flash red, silver, and black when she see's him and her skin pales more than it was. He shrinks back. "Mindy!" he hisses at her. He gives her a look as if to say 'this is NOT normal!' but Mindy, being the airhead she is, doesn't notice. Mindy moves foreward to help the girl.

"What's your name?" she says too sweet. Raaj escapes out the back door. The demon will get him later. The demon knows all.

Katie's body says nothing to Mindy, but ghosts towards the back. Mindy follows. Once out of camera lines, the Demon kills her, stabbing her over and over and over and over, but slowly, painfully, just to hear the woman scream.

The Demon stalks foreward, walking towards Raaj. Raaj was fumbling with his keys, trying to leave as the bloody, gory body walks towards him. "Raaj!" her voice is almost too sweet now, hypnotic but bubbly. "Will you please help me?" the Demon gestures at her body.

"N-no!" he says to her. But he can feel it- the need to actually go with her. No matter what he will do, he knows that he's going to die. He sobs.

"Raaj!" the woman calls. His body acts by itself, getting out of the car.

She walks back into the store. He sees Mindy's dead carcass twisted in pain. He sobs again. His body sits down on the chair as she stalks foreward, knife in hand.

A new kind of building on fire. A gas station.

Katie's body grabs Raaj's car keys and drives away. The gas station blows up.

****^****

Katie is now on the top of the tallest building in their city. There are plenty of security cameras here. Plenty of people. Her body smirks evilly and inside she cries _No! No! We can't do this!_

The Demon smiles. **You understand now, it is Us. A pair. Not only am I doing all this destruction, but you are too.**

The Demon writes a note and it takes off all the layers of clothing she's wearing until her underwear, and pins the note to a strap. It takes her body to one end of the building and runs, runs, runs, towards a window and jumps through, her legs together, her arms apart, the little bit of hair she has whipping through the air.

Katie feels like she's flying, but she know's she's dying.

_I am sorry, world _was the last thing she thought as her body hit the sidewalk.

****^****

Lt. Pennman looks at the woman's body. She's in her pale underwear with tons of scars on her body. She would have been beautiful. Was she mentally ill? She didn't look like the type to kill herself.

Pennman looks at her closely. She has a note pinned to her body.

It's a list of names and addresses and says "It's all, completely, and totally by me. The first person to find me shall die next."

Pennman scoffs at the end of the note. He looks up all the addresses and finds that they have all dead bodies in them and have been lit on fire. He frowns and looks at the note again. Somehow, he missed the second half of the note.

"I got Micah too." it had another address. "-Katie Johnson"

He gasps.

**Please Review! I'll come up with some more if you tell me you want more. Review. Now.**


End file.
